cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dawn
Red Dawn was announced on , with the Cult of Justitia, the Moralist Front, the Destiny Project, Crimson Guard, and Monolith signing it and the New Pacific Order's signature pending. Over time, more alliances joined and left. On May 17, 2012, the treaty was by the remaining signatories: Cult of Justitia, Regnum Invictorum, and the Union of Communist Republics. The Cult of Justitia disbanded in 2013, leaving only Invicta and UCR as signatories. Current treaty text Article 1: Freedom of Will The signatories are and shall remain sovereign entities. No article of this treaty shall be construed to constrain or compel any action that is not expressly agreed upon within this treaty on the part of any signatory. Article 2: Freedom from Fear The signatories shall not engage in hostile acts of aggression against each other so long as they remain members of this Red union. Article 3: Freedom of the Senate Signatories agree to cooperate with each other in matters of the Red Senate. a. The Signatory members will agree to act as a voting bloc in Red Sphere Senate elections; Senate candidates will be agreed upon unanimously between signatories. b. Failure to find unanimous agreement will allow a free vote. c. Signatory members may not support a senate candidate that is suspected of desiring to harm another signatory. Article 4: Freedom of Association a. Any alliances residing on the Red team in good standing may request membership in Red Dawn. They shall make known their desire to join Red Dawn, after which the signatories will discuss the petition for a 48 hour period. After 48 hours, a vote will be convened to determine the acceptance or rejection of the applicant alliance. Any applicant gaining unanimous approval from current signatories shall be considered a member. b. Any signatories of Red Dawn who have been determined to no longer be acting in the interests of Red Dawn or the Red team as a whole may be put up for expulsion. The signatories will discuss the expulsion proposal for a 48 hour period. After 48 hours, a vote will be taken on whether or not the alliance in question will be expelled. Expulsion requires 75% approval from all signatories except for the signatory whose expulsion is being considered. Agreed in unity on this 16 May 2012: For Invicta, *Thrash, President of Invicta *Dan2680 of Red Army, President of Invicta *rotty, Vice-President *PrinceVegeta, Minister of Internal Affairs, Prince of all Saiyans, Wielder of the Bass Cannon *President Gunn of Acturea, aka Nascar8FanGA, Minister of Finance, Consigliere For CoJ, *Schattenmann, Presbyter of Justitia's Cult *Don Chele, Hierophant of the same *Biff Webster, Dadouchos *zzzptm, Apostolos :CoJ disbanded on September 24, 2013. For UCR, *Zeroremorse, Premier of the Union of Communist Republics *gatorback05, Commissar of Internal Affairs *RA2Leader, Commissar of Finances *Karkas, Commissar of Foreign Affairs *Zer0president, Commissar of Defense Original (defunct) treaty text We, the undersigned alliances, recognize the need to promote a healthy and stable Red sphere. We hereby resolve to act with regard to the well-being of the Red team, and in doing so, create mutual understanding between our alliances by strengthening our economic ties and by building bonds of respect and friendship with each other. Article I: Trade and Senate *a. Signatories agree to cooperate with each other in economic matters, defined as trade deals, senate matters and technology trading. *b. These deals will be worked out on a separate forum ran by representatives of all signatories. *c. Trade deals on the red sphere will be run by an office of appointees and by a director of trades agreed upon by the governments of the Red signatories of the agreement. *d. The signatories of this agreement will have 3 government members of their choice given access to a forum, to be used by all signatories to match buyers and sellers of technology. There will be both public technology forums for individual buyers, as well as private forums accessible by the leaders of each alliance's financial departments to arrange for large scale purchases. *e. All technology agreements will be guaranteed by the signatories of this agreement. Fraudulent behaviour will be handled privately between government representatives of the affected parties. *f. The Signatory members will agree to act as a voting bloc in Red Sphere Senate elections. Senate candidates will be agreed unanimously between signatories. Failure to find unanimous agreement will allow a free vote. Signatory members may not support a senate candidate that is suspected of desiring to harm another signatory. Article II: Non-Aggression and Friendship *a. Member alliances shall not take aggressive actions, military or otherwise, against other member alliances. The signatories agree to treat each other with respect and courtesy in all public and private channels of communications, and will refrain from public comments that are harmful or hostile toward the unity and strength of the constituent alliances. As such, the signatories will deal with any and all differences through private communications. Wilful destruction or tampering with of Red Dawn forums or IRC channels by any party is considered an aggressive act of war against its signatories. *b. Signatory members will not launch unprovoked attacks against Red Sphere nations, and will endeavour to resolve unprovoked attacks from outside by available means, through the Red Protection Court. Article III: Espionage Member alliances recognize that espionage against other sovereign alliances in time of peace is neither honourable nor desirable; it is an act of war and should be treated as such. Article IV: Membership *a. Any alliances residing on the Red team in good standing may apply for membership in Red Dawn. They must formally apply to Red Dawn, after which the signatories will discuss the application for a 48 hour period. After 48 hours, a vote will be convened to determine the acceptance or rejection of the applicant alliance. Any applicant gaining unanimous approval from current signatories, shall be considered a member. *b. Any signatories of Red Dawn who have been determined to no longer be acting for the interests of Red Dawn and the Red team as a whole may be put up for expulsion. The signatories will discuss the expulsion proposal for a 48 hour period. After 48 hours, a vote will be taken on whether or not the alliance in question will be expelled. Expulsion requires either 75% or 100%-2 approval from all signatories except for the signatory whose expulsion is being considered, depending on which percentage is higher. Article V: Sovereignty All member alliances are sovereign entities, and no member shall interfere with the internal affairs of the other signatories. Article VI: Voting Procedure & Council The Executive Council of Red Dawn will be comprised of one representative from each alliance in the bloc, that representative being appointed by the government of its constituent alliance by whatever means it may utilize. The Executive Council will vote on issues for the bloc. Each signatory will have one vote, which will be cast by their respective representative. Decisions will require a super-majority vote of 75%. Article VII: Modification Any term of this treaty may be modified by unanimous consent of the representatives of all signatories. Voting on amendments will take place 72 hours after the amendment has been formally proposed and deliberated. An amendment to Red Dawn requires approval from three fourths of voting signatories. All signatories must approve new members. Article VII: Consent If an alliance's consent is required for action, it shall only be accepted from the alliance's recognized leader, or their duly appointed representative. In times of unexpected emergency, the next highest ranking government member available shall be considered the alliance's representative. Article IX: Withdrawal Any signatory of the treaty may terminate their membership and obligations by giving 72 hours notice to the other signatories. Signed for The Cult of Justitia *Schattenmann, Presbyter of Justitia Former Signatories Little Big Alliance *King Alias, Sack King *LadyZodaic, Sack Princess Nevermore *Anubis - Internal Dark Lord *Agnu - External Dark Lord :Nevermore disbanded on May 20, 2010. Socialist Workers Front *The General Congress of Workers' and Peasants' Deputies League of Soviet Nations The Destiny Project *The General Assembly of The Destiny Project The Moralist Front *Vilien The Crimson Guard *Francesca, Chancellor *Hell Scream, Regent *President Kent, Minister of Foreign Affairs :The Crimson Guard on August 25, 2009. Monolith *Franz Ferdinand, Chairman *Brazilian Rider, CEO :Monolith into RoA on September 7, 2009. New Pacific Order *Cortath *Emperor Blackbird *New Pacific Order *Comrade Chuckles *Mary the Fantabulous *Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order *Reformed Neutral Menace External links *Red Dawn forums *IRC: #Red on Coldfront Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Red Dawn Category:Treaties of Invicta Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order